You throttle people often'
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: IsabeLLa/Merrill/Hawke. SEEMS WEIRD. Hopefully it's not. Gift, like my other Dragon Age fic, for one of my bestest friends :D Enjoy, R&R! xx


**Can you tell Isabella's my favorite? :3**

Merrill hummed happily to herself as she strolled through the corridors of the home she now shared with Hawke. Shortly after her partner's birthday, the elf had moved in and they certainly didn't waste time getting.. comfortable. Making herself blush, Merrill shook the thoughts from her head as she turned to head down a flight of stairs, the plush carpet sinking under foot.

"There you are." Starting in shock, Merrill's arms flew up into the air, whacking who ever had surprised her 'round the face as they did.

"AH, FUC-"

"Watch your tongue.." Hawke remarked casually as she sauntered past, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Merrill squeaked and rushed over to the wounded Isabella.

"You scared me," the elf murmured. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Really? I thought that's how you greeted all your guests.." Hawke chuckled, appearing again, this time holding out some ice wrapped in a rag.

"For the inevitable bruise," she remarked when both woman turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Merrill nodded and blushed, growing strangely accustomed to the burning sensation now residing on her cheeks. Hawke sauntered off again, obviously having something better to do then watch Merrill try to tend to Isabella's 'wounds'.

"So, throttle people often?" The words were soft and followed a small hiss as a piece of exposed ice touched hot skin. Merrill glanced at her the other woman through her lashes before holding the rag to her jaw once more.

"I didn't throttle you. Gosh, I could never imagine myself doing such a thing. Unless they were an enemy, or.. or harmed Hawke, obviously. I mean I-"

"Stop babbling please, my head is already throbbing.." Isabella said softly, touching a hand to Merrill's cheek. The elf flushed again, feeling the burn creeping up her neck and along her cheeks.

"Sorry" She whispered. Isabella smiled. After several moments more of dabbing with the makeshift ice pack, Merrill lowered it to inspect the bruise.

"I really am sorry, that looks painful, shall I fetch more ice? Would you like a drink? I'm sure Hawke has a liquor cabinet or something I-" Merrill stopped, a warm hand sliding round to the back of her neck.

"Stop. Babbling.." Isabella began before leaning closer. The older of the two women's scent dazzled the other as they drew closer. Now just millimeters apart, Isabella's breath mingled with Merrill's as she whispered,

".. and kiss me." Merrill's breath hitched. Isabella smiled and closed the gap.

_I shouldn't do this. I love Hawke. Oh God, I'm kissing Isabella. This is wrong on __**so**__ many levels. I can't keep doing this I- wow. That, that was nice. Do that again._

Needing breath, 'Bella pulled back. Smiling at the sight of a flushed and flustered Merrill. Biting her lip slightly, she pecked Merrill's kiss bruised lips before standing up, holding out a hand to help the younger woman.

"Isabella, I don't think we should tell-"

"I wont if you wont. And anyway, it was a thank you.." She grinned and leered, somehow managing to do so with the huge bruise on her jaw. In this light, it darkened almost one side of her face, the other illuminated by the sunset spilling in through the large bay windows behind her. Merrill glanced down at her bare feet.

"Well, thank _you_ Isabella. I'll erm, see you." She squeaked, turning on her heel and heading up the stairs. Isabella sighed and turned to head out of the mansion, her reason for being here forgotten and replaced with the faint tingle on her lips.

"I was worried you'd run away with a pirate.." Hawke smiled, sliding her arms round Merrill's waist as the elf entered the bedroom.

"N-No, god. Me and Isabella? Haha, no Hawke. I could never, I mean. It's just. No, I mean. No. Sorry, I'm babbling again. I'll be quiet-"

"You're beautiful when you babble." Hawke whispered, kissing the tip of Merrill's nose.

"Let's go to bed."


End file.
